


12:49 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Why aren't you in bed?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after Supergirl appeared within a kitchen.





	12:49 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Why aren't you in bed?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after Supergirl appeared within a kitchen and he eventually viewed her opening the refrigerator door.

THE END


End file.
